


Fuck , It's Cold

by ozirj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, M/M, double dong action jerk, for my standards at least, p intimate i guess, set up in cas' yet to exist room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozirj/pseuds/ozirj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both whispering and the horrible, thick, polyester comforter is louder than they are. Crunching and sweeping like obnoxious sweat pants and it pisses Dean the hell off. Dean’s waiting, arms up behind his head. Sheet down by his thighs and he watches Cas try to undress quick and natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck , It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any small grammar mistakes. This was a late night , gotta get this out of my system sort of thing so I wasn't stressin' over anything like that to much , but enjoy I guess .

"C’mere."

Both they’re hands are freezing . The bunker; safest , most protected and coldest place on earth.

"Hold on."

"C’mon."

"Dean…hold- "

They’re both whispering and the horrible, thick, polyester comforter is louder than they are. Crunching and sweeping like obnoxious sweat pants and it pisses Dean the hell off. Dean’s waiting, arms up behind his head. Sheet down by his thighs and he watches Cas try to undress quick and natural.

"Are you fucking serious."

He’s laughing at Cas because what’s the point. Cas hasn’t got to show him anything. Hasn’t got to try to impress him. He’s seen him nude so many times now. Cold with his skin peeking pink; shoulders, chest, and knuckles. Hot with his hair damp against his forehead, his entire body clammy and thick with scent. Dean can barely even see Cas now. All he’s got for view is the thin slit of bathroom light bouncing out from the cracked door. Though before he can repeat to himself ‘whats the point’, Castiel gives up, throws the loud blanket down to the floor and heaves up the sheet from Dean’s legs. It bubbles over them, floats down a bit, pushes all the cold air around and both their skin pops with goosebumps. They both look at each other quick before Cas has lays himself over Dean. Chests together, legs thick around one another. They bump heads and noses. Brisk a couple kisses. Dean’s arms are still up, casual, and he let’s Cas do what he needs to do. Sex like this happens between them often. At random, off acts of nature, as if the process isn’t happening at all.

Dean hitches when Cas get’s his freezing fucking fingers all over his biceps, to move Dean’s arms down and around him. He listens, moves himself to wrap his everything around Cas, keep him warm and safe. He spreads his neck, head back, asks Cas to get him there with the subtle movement. Cas obviously sees, watching intently always and tries not to laugh a bit when he goes to breath over Dean’s neck because he can feel the joy seeping through him. It radiates off of Dean and keeps them both warm, nice and buzzing. Cas moves over Dean’s neck and jaw with his whole mouth. His thick lips always smack real perfect when he pulls off from a kiss and it makes Dean so damn happy. The sound hiccups continuously as he let’s Dean know how much he loves him all over his throat and face and behind his ear now. He stops, gets up on an elbow and watches Dean and Dean watches back. Dean’s hands skimming around the jut of his shoulder blade, get’s under Cas’ ass, hold thickly onto the meat there. Cas pushes back into the huge hand. Smiles a tad bit, upper lip peaks on the left and Dean chest heaves, almost cracks into a giggle and he stops himself quick to push both of his hands into Castiel’s hair. Brings him down to cover up both their smiles, teeth hit a bit to hard and it makes Cas moan. They always push their tongues under and over one another, keeps their mouths tight and locked. They fuck over one another’s teeth while Dean presses his hands all over Cas’ iced ears and jutted cheeks. Pushes his fingers around the brim of Castiel’s ears, over the hairline there, behind them, heat’s the shells up. He has his thumbs under Castiel’s closed eyes, brushes his lashes soft and slow. Feel him all over and leads his face subconsciously the whole way, pushes his head back and forth. Completely passive aggressive about the fact that he wants to soak Castiel in, keep him forever. 

Drool slips off of one of their chins and they only move back then. Cas wipes both of their faces and pants the whole time. Dean watches him and groans. He grinds up into his angels bare cock, his own still tucked away in his briefs. He grabs onto Cas, pushes him around so they lay on their sides together. The sheet is still over them and it moves their hair around in odd ways. Dean locks Castiel against him, bends his free leg around Cas’ hip and Dean’s heel pokes into the back of Cas’ knee. 

"Get me out, baby." 

Castiel responds fast, pushes an arm between them. Get’s his wholes hands under the slit of Dean’s underwear. Doesn’t want to waste time pulling them off and he holds onto Dean’s cock feather like as he pulls it out and grips it only when both of their heads brush against each other accidentally. Cas can hear Dean’s jaw click at how hard he clenches it and he looks up from both their dicks, kisses Dean’s chin hard and tucks his nose against Dean’s, taps their foreheads together. They’re so close the sight of each other is a blur but they can both feel themselves heaving hot air against one another’s mouths and that’s good enough. Dean licks his palm thickly and pushes Castiel’s hand away from his own cock and gets them both tight in his own. Tugs down hard at their roots and Cas keeps a moan at the back of his throat, let’s himself whine it out when Dean starts to move quick. Dean snorts quietly, tries not to come listening to Cas praise him with his grossly erotic sounds. He beats his thumb over the pearling head of Cas' dick and spreads it under and around the crown, then keeps his hand moving fast. 

They just breathe all over each other for another ten minutes, pre-cum is slipping through Dean's fingers and he let's up. Cums first, doesn't say anything and shatters out a couple horribly broken shots of air. He moans out for Cas behind his teeth and Dean can feel Cas follow him up quick, burning hot into his hand. He let's them both go, kisses the bottom of Castiel's barred teeth that peek out from under panting lips . Dean moves his hand up, wipes it under his own pillow and damn he must be getting old because exhaustion hits him hard. He just pulls the sheet from off both of their heads, tucks his dick back into his briefs and pulls Cas close from the back of his ass. 

Castiel get's out a shaky breath from deep in his chest before he's breathing quiet and steady. Dean trails cold fingers onto Cas' back, feels his lungs pump in and out for a moment and kisses Cas one more time, peck on the lips and he's gone. Huffs a sigh and reminds himself to tell Cas how in love he is in the morning.


End file.
